Little Cupcakes
by Forever Winter
Summary: Cupcake. One shot. Stephanie is pregnant, with her fiance Joe Morelli's baby. Joe can't make it to the ultra sound so Stephanie goes alone. The news that Stephanie receives is amazing but very shocking at the same time. How will Stephanie cope?


**Title: Little Cupcakes**

**Paring: Stephanie x Joe**

**Word Count: 1,339**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did ranger would have only ever been friends with Stephanie. Janet Evanovich owns everything.  
**  
I was having my first sonogram today, Joe had to work, there was some psychopath killer on the loose and the homicide detectives had to bring the guy in soon so Joe couldn't make it. We I walked into the doctor's office I was the only on there, minus the workers. I was so glad I decided to get an appointment when they first opened. I walked over to the receptionists' desk.

"Hi." I said slightly nervous, I was worried that the pregnancy test was wrong or that there was going to be some complication where the baby wouldn't live. Yeah I know i think too much but that's beside the point.

"Hi my names Sarah, what are here for today?" She was a little to perky for my liking but was very kind.

"Hi, my names Stephanie Plum and I'm here for my first sonogram." Sarah looked over to her computer and began typing, probably looking up my name in the computer.

"Ah yes here you are. You were very smart to make you appointment this early in the morning because as the day goes on you normally get taken in forty five minutes to an hour after the original time of the scheduled appointment."

"Thank you. That is really good to know." I said I was grateful for that information because I hated waiting especially in doctors' offices of any kind.

"You're very welcome. The doctor will call you in, in just a few minutes." she smiled. I nodded my head and took a seat. I really didn't mind Sarah; she was a very nice person.

A little past seven forty five, so it took a little over five minutes for me to be called. 'Hmm.' I thought, 'I kinda like this place.' I said to myself. The women who brought me into the office happened to be my doctor for throughout the pregnancy but also for after the baby is born. Her name was Abby. She had bright green eyes and Black long wavy hair that went halfway down her back. She was a very pretty woman. She looked to be two or three years older than me so she was about 31 or 32.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi." I said there really was not much else to say at the moment so...

"This sonogram like every sonogram is very simple. All we do is I have you lift up your shirt so I can spread this gel over your stomach. Then..." she held something up in the air I'm not even sure how to describe it. "I take this tool which is called a wand and move it over where I put the gel. It lets me see inside your stomach to tell you how your babies doing. Are you ready?" she questioned.

"Yes I am. My fiancé will be joining me next time he just had to work and couldn't get out of it. He's a cop." I told her. She smiled at me.

"That's okay I can explain this to him when he comes in with you next time. When we talked on the phone you requested a video as well as some photos. Is that still what you would like?" Abby asked me.

"Yes please."

"Okay." Abby said she turned to her machines and set everything up. She definitely knew what she was doing. She turned back to me.

"All I need you to do right now is lift up your shirt over your belly and lie down and relax. I'm going to warn you now though, this gel is cold." I nodded, and she squeezed the gel onto my belly. She was right it was freezing. Not to mention it was November and it was cold already. She moved the wand around my belly.

"By the looks of it, both your babies have very strong heart beats." I looked at her in shock.

"Babies?" I asked speechless, I know I was kinda over just taking care of one Abby but two, that's a whole different thing. I mean what if I give one more love than the other, or I'm a terrible mother to both of them. Great… I thought the anxiety is back. Abby started to speak again.

"Yes both babies seem to have healthy heart beats and are developing all the right parts. It will be about three months before I can tell you the sexes. From the looks of it you are two months pregnant so you will be due in the middle of June. More or less June 12 or so." She pressed a few more buttons so I assumed she was taking pictures because after that she turned the machine off. Abby came over to me and handed me some napkins to clean the cold gel off my body. I was so excited. Joe and I are having twins. This is like beyond amazing. Abby handed me a container of pills, the video and the pictures.

"The pills are to help keep you and the baby healthy. I hope you and your fiancé enjoys the video and the photos." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said back. I had a grin on my face and there was no way it was going away anytime soon. I have a very good feeling that Joe will feel the same way.

"If you can try to eat a balanced diet and fruit for snacks. Its okay to eat junk food though especially if that is what you craving. Oh and your morning sickness should go away soon."

"Thank you very much Abby."

"You're welcome. You have an appointment in two months to find out the sexes of your babies. Have a good day." She said all of this while leading me out of the examination rooms.

"You too." She said before I exited to office. I wanted to surprise Joe with the news but honestly I was not sure how to do that. When I got into my car I got a text from Joe.

From Joe:

'How did it go Cupcake?'

I smiled.

To Joe:

'Good I'll tell you more when you get home. '

I sent the message to him and drove to the store. I had the perfect idea.

When I got home from the store I took two pregnancy tests. Then I grabbed the two cupcakes I bought and then I put the pregnancy tests in front of the two cupcakes. I went upstairs to take a shower so hopefully Joe would get the hint. I went to take a shower. When I had Finished my shower I put on a pair of jeans and one of Joe's old t-shirts, I walked in our bedroom too Joe laying on the bed with the two tests in his hand.

"Two tests and two cupcakes, Cupcake, what are you trying to tell me?" Joe asked. He had his eyebrow raised as well. I was pretty sure that he knew, however he just wanted me to say it out loud. I crawled out the bed and straddled Joe's lap.

"Why don't you tell me Officer Morelli? If you need more things to look at in order to figure out the meaning of the clues that I have given you. The video and pictures ate downstairs." I said placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. Joe flipped me do I was lying on my back.

"Nope, I have it all figured out, I was just hoping you would say it out loud but since you're not I have too then." Joe paused for a moment before continuing. "Were having Twins aren't we?" I smiled and Joe kissed me again, this time harder with more passion.

"Yeah we are, the lady has se stuff to explain to you when you go with me next time her name is Abigail. Oh also in two months we find out the sex of our babies." Joe smiled and laid beside me wrapping his arms around my stomach protectively. I could tell by the way Joe's face expression was, that he was a little nervous about two babies, probably not like I feel or felt really because now that I was wrapped in his arms, most of my worries went away.

"Cupcake, I'm going to be the best father ever and you _are_ the best mother in the world already." Joe said, in voice sounded content.

"I love you Joe." I told him. He was truly the only thing that could ever make me feel the way I do now where as an hour ago I was most likely close the an extreme breakdown.

"I love you cupcake, and our little cupcakes." Joe said before I fell asleep in the place I was content with the most.

**Please Review.**


End file.
